Dust removal methods for jigsaws are well known, the two main methods consisting of blowing the dust out of the way of the jigsaw blade, or sucking the dust into a dust extraction device such as a vacuum cleaner. In either case, a blower or sucker is positioned immediately behind the jigsaw blade along the line of cutting action of the jigsaw. In particular, DE 2546527, DE 4316155, EP 0347631 and EP 0603552 all disclose arrangements in which a dust inlet connected to a suction source is arranged adjacent the blade of a power saw. However, these known methods suffer from the drawback that if the blower or sucker is positioned too close to the blade it becomes obtrusive, whereas if it is too far away from the blade, it is insufficiently effective. Also, by blowing dust in a direction parallel to the line of action of the tool, dust may be blown onto the line to be cut by the tool, which may impede its visibility and the subsequent cutting action.